Hideous Disguise
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: They knew she was his weak spot, but they also knew they'd been going about hitting it the wrong way. What happens when they take away the real Darling of Mobius and replace her with a doppelganger? Would anyone notice? Would her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog? Certainly not if he's being hypnotised.
1. They'll Never Know

**Hello again, ladies and gentleman!**

 **Here is the first chapter of my new piece 'Hideous Disguise'. A big shout out to my girl aliixo giving me a helping hand in stringing together my ideas! So glad to be back into writing stories! Really hoping this one will turn out good! Really going to try and push the boundaries with this one so prepare for anything! Who knows what will happen! Be sure to R &R. Enjoy!**

 **Peace out! xx**

* * *

'GO! Run, dammit, run!' Knuckles screamed at the TV.

'Drop it, drop it, DROP IT!' Shadow yelled back.

'Anyone else got a headache?' Blaze massaged her temple.

'A migraine.' Sonia huffed. **  
**  
Thank Chaos it was almost the end of sports season. Amy begged Tails to have his and Sonic's entertainment system upgraded to its peak before the entire season even started, alas, like the other boys, he was busy getting geared up with his team's colours. Therefore, the gang had spent the past two weeks spending most of their time at the fuchsia hedgehog's house screaming at the television.

It was finally the last night and an intense game of football was plastered across Amy's TV screen. The girls were on the couches, chatting quietly in the background when they could get away with it while the boys were gathered on the ground, half dressed up in black and white and the other half in green and gold, screaming at the top of the lungs, driving the girls crazy.

'Have no fear, ladies, I'm here to save the day.' Rouge announced as she walked in from the kitchen with glasses and a bottle of champagne.

'Thank Chaos.' Amy giggled.

'Wow, ten minutes left in the game and a one point difference.' Tikal cringed.

'If it stays this way by the end, we're never going to hear the end of it!' Cosmo giggled.

'I have a really bad feeling on how it's going to end.' Cream said with a lop-sided smile as she accepted Rouge giving her a sneaky drink.

Low and behold, ten minutes later, the game ended with one team losing by one point. Rouge poured the girls another drink as they prepared themselves for an endless encounter of debates on who should've won and who cheated. Shadow and Knuckles were at each other's throats while Silver and Manic were insisting one another was the one in the right.

'Well, I'm going to get dinner. If we're lucky, it might shut them up!' Amy giggled as she headed for the kitchen.

After she insisted she didn't need help, when really she just wanted to spend more time away from the noise, she made her way into the kitchen and got to getting all of the food together. She thanked Chaos she started cooking earlier that day, otherwise they'd be eating at midnight if there would be enough to feed those boys.

She bent down to pull out a few plates and whatnot from a lower cupboard, beginning to hum a tune. She then walked across the kitchen to the fridge, bending over again to look around for the pre-prepared food, a smile plastered across her face as her humming turned into singing, unbeknownst to her someone would be just outside the kitchen.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you…_

Sonic was about to walk in, merely to get drinks for himself and the boys, but he'd never heard Amy sing like this before. It was… beautiful? He leant up against the door post and out of her sight as a goofy smile made its way onto his face, just listening to her melodic voice. He thought about walking in and saying something, but he just wanted to listen a minute longer…

 _Shall I say would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you…  
Like a river flows, to the sea,  
So it goes something things are meant to be…_

The blue hero continued to listen to her voice, the lyrics, everything about the sound before he peaked around the door frame and saw her dancing around her kitchen. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, before a wave of realisation fell over him. He couldn't deny to himself now that he thought she sounded amazing, looked beautiful, although she always had been… He turned back around and rest against the frame again before sighing to himself, feeling kind of stupid and mushy.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with-_

'Sonic! Where are those drinks?!' Silver yelled out, cutting off Amy's singing and snapping Sonic out of his dreamy trance.

'Yeah, yeah, just a minute.' Sonic said as he casually entered the kitchen.

'What do you need?' Amy blushed a little, hoping he hadn't heard her.

'Just some drinks, I got it. Need any help with the food?'

'Well, that depends?' Amy cocked a brow with a sly smile.

'On what?' Sonic tilted his head.

'Are you guys finished bitching about the game?' Amy turned to him.

'For now.' Sonic returned her smile.

'Then some help would be great!'

Sonic gave her a goofy smile before helping her get the food together, along with the drinks he originally came in for and bring them out to the living room. They sat everything down on the coffee table as they listened to a new dispute begin: what movie? As usual, the girls were insisting on a romantic comedy, while the boys insisted on an action packed horror fest.

'You girls always win the argument!' Manic insisted.

'Amen! C'mon, let's at least watch a little bit of an action film!' Tails added.

Sonic and Amy exchanged an eye roll and took their original seats before quickly joining in the spirited debate. Mere seconds later, the entire gang were at each other's throats, both laughing and yelling in order to come out on top. Little did they know, only across the dirt path outside of Amy's house, would familiar, villainous faces be watching on. Their leader smirked in joy as he pulled his _queen_ close to his torso, the rest of his 'team' standing by.

'We'll have them this time, my love.' The green hedgehog snickered.

'It'll be all too easy.' The vixen smile as she pecked his cheek, making a light pink hedgehog fume behind them.

'Smash! Smash them, now!' She spat.

'Shut up, Rosy.' A pompous, two-tailed fox rolled his eyes.

'So, what's the plan?' A crimson echidna, fashioning a French beret.

The Sonic team had come into contact with Scourge and his heinous troupe before, and they had to admit they posed a much greater threat than Eggman ever could. Although, Eggman knew when enough was enough, Scourge was determined to literally kill Sonic and the others as brutally as possible.

It had taken a few months of careful and scientific planning, but Prower had finally gotten them out of Anti-Mobius and back into Sonic's world, ready to get them once and for all. They'd been watching the team for a week or so now, catching up on what they'd missed, which hadn't really been a lot, aside from the obvious growing connection and affections between Sonic and Amy, making their plan easier than they thought…

'As soon as the rest of those rodents leave, all we have to do is steal her away and… _replace her_.' Scourge snickered as he turned to Fiona.

'They'll never even know…' Fiona snickered.

The slinky vixen took a step away from her lover and extended her arms as Prower pressed a large button on a remote. A glowing aura gradually began surrounding Fiona, enclosing her in its light for a few long seconds before slowly dimming down to show her crouched on the ground. Although now, it wasn't Fiona. It was… Amy?!

Fiona now looked almost _exactly_ like Amy Rose, only with a few minor changes that Fiona insisted on along with one that was vital to the plan. 'Amy's' eyes now stood out with longer, darker eyelashes along with her lips pouting with a subtle red lip gloss. The purple knee high socks were now brought up to mid-thigh and her dress was now just that little shorter than before, as well as her waist pulled in a little tighter.

The bust of her dress was now cut into more of a V, exposing more of her chest where the biggest change of all would be on display. A new necklace would be fashioned, a stunning silver chain with a ruby red gem dangling off the end of it. It was no mere gem, it was a powerful, technological 'gem' that could hypnotize its target within seconds and slowly course through its body, taking over the target's every thought.

'If the real Amy Rose looked like this, I'd be getting into trouble.' Scourge winked at her.

'Pfft, I doubt that.' Fiona snickered as she examined her new look.

'You need to be careful, Fiona. You have to act as much like the real Amy as possible, otherwise you'll be suspected.' Prower almost scolded her.

'I know what I'm doing.' Fiona huffed as she rolled her eyes.

'Just don't screw it up, or-'

'Or I'm coming in to smash them all!' Rosy cut O'Nux off.

'Don't tell me what to do, Echidna.' The vixen rolled her eyes, ignoring Rosy.

She soon walked up to Scourge before hungrily planting one on him, deepening their kiss passionately, making Scourge excited. They never cared who was watching, even if it was Rosy, who was quick to turn away and start pounding at a tree with her hammer. Prower and O'Nux merely huffed and rolled their eyes at their 'disgusting' behaviour as the two went at it.

'You're going have to keep that up and remind me it's _you_ in there, Miss Fox.' Scourge whispered as he broke off the kiss.

'With pleasure, baby.' Fiona winked.


	2. Replacement

It's midnight before everyone finally leaves Amy's cottage home, leaving her still giddy from laughter and happiness. She closed the door behind Tikal and Sonia who insisted on staying behind to help her clean up, but as Amy does, she was persistent on sending them home. She let out a sigh as her two sisterly figures set out on their own paths home, before she got to cleaning up her living room.

She started picking up glasses and bottles, carrying them in handfuls towards the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her friends, and how much she loved them. Despite the fact how grotty they could be, particularly the boys, she didn't really mind cleaning up on her own, it gave her a sense of accomplishment really. Before she knew it, she got to singing again…

 _Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I, I can't I can't help falling in love with you…_

 _Like a river flows,_  
 _To the sea,_  
 _So it goes, something aren't meant-_

'Hello?' Amy cut herself off after hearing a gush of wind brush past her.

The fuchsia hedgehog tried to shake it off, but she knew something was off. The light from the TV and the sound from the display menu of the movie were the only things circuiting the house as Amy turned her head, looking around her living room. She shook her head and took in a few deep breaths before she got back to cleaning up the night's mess.

It didn't take much longer before she finished, turned off the TV and made her way upstairs towards her bedroom to pull out some comfortable clothes. As she walked up the stairs, the thought of the strange gush of wind blowing past her faded from her memory. She let go of the railing on her staircase before reaching out for her bedroom doorknob and opening it, turning on the light.

'Hey there, gorgeous.' A sultry voice snickered, causing Amy to scream.

'Ah, ah, ah. We don't want to let anyone know we're here, now do we?' A voice came from behind her as a hand slapped across her mouth.

Amy whimpered a little, trying to steady her breathing as she watched the familiar green hedgehog saunter towards her. She held onto the arm that had its hand firmly attached across her mouth, trembling underneath their touch in fear. Scourge snickered as he exchanged a looked with the person behind Amy, getting up in her face with his signature, seductive smile.

'Long time, no see, babe.' Scourge winked.

'Well, sort of.' The voice behind Amy giggled.

Scourge pulled Amy into his arms, pulling her close to his face so she could feel his hot breath on her neck before whirling her around so she could see… _herself_? Scourge pulled on her torso tight, making it impossible for her to escape as she stared into the eyes of the voice that had been coming from behind her, the voice that sounded all too familiar… _because it was hers._

'W-What is this?' Amy stammered.

'Aw, sweetie, don't work yourself up.' The imposter pouted sarcastically.

'We just re-designed you, that's all. No one's going to know the real you is even gone.' Scourge snickered.

'You're not taking me anywhere. You won't get away with this! Who are you?!' Amy exclaimed, forcing back the tears as she tried to wiggle out of Scourge's grasp.

'Oh, honey, it's not like we haven't met before? I'm a little offended you haven't… worked it out yet.' The imposter smirked as she got up in Amy's face.

'F-F-Fiona?' Amy whimpered.

'Clever girl.'

'My queen is just going to take your place for a little while, nothing major.' Scourge whispered in Amy's ear.

'No one will be fooled!' Amy spat.

'That may be, but as long as I'm wearing this, I can trick whoever whenever I want.' Fiona smiled smugly as she played with the necklace, 'Starting with that mutant blue rat.'

 _'Sonic…'_

.

'I can't believe we lost.' Tails sighed.

'I can't believe you only lost by one point.' Sonic chuckled.

Tails rolled his eyes as the two brotherly figures walked through the garage and headed up the stairs for the living room of their home. It was nearing half past midnight, but it didn't seem like it to them, probably because it wasn't a rare occurrence they were up this late. Sonic jumped on the lounge as Tails headed for the kitchen island and made two hot chocolates.

'So, what were you and Amy talking about tonight?' Tails smirked a little as he unravelled his team scarf and placed it on the bench.

'Huh?' Sonic cocked a brow at the kitsune as he continued to proudly display his team's winning colours.

'Well, you took an awful long time getting those drinks. Surely you were in there talking about something?'

'W-What? No? I was just, uh, well I-'

'Sonic?' Tails cut him off.

'Yeah?'

'Can't you just admit you like Amy?' Tails chuckled as he handed Sonic his cup.

'W-What? I-I do not! S-She's a friend! A good friend, but j-just a friend!' Sonic stammered nervously.

'Dude? It's just me! You can tell me, you know?'

'I know, but I have nothing to tell!' Sonic insisted defensively.

'Ok, ok, chill out. I'm just putting it out there.' Tails smiled.

Sonic rolled his eyes through a smile and shrugged it off and got to drinking as Tails switched on the TV, still unable to stop thinking about Amy's singing earlier that night. He probably could have told Tails what really happened, but saying it allowed would have sounded even more ridiculous. He watched his little brother quickly finish off his drink and make his way down to the garage to tinker away on the Tornado, despite the late hour.

The Blue Blur finished his own drink before heading out to the balcony and leaning on the railing. The moon shone bright over Knothole, happy and peaceful. A simple smile made its way onto his muzzle, thinking about the night he'd had with his friends. It had been so long since they'd spent time together not battling, and he hoped it would be a while longer before they'd have to do that again...

 _Yeah, right.  
_

* * *

'I suggest you stay still if you want to live, Miss Rose.' Scourge snickered as he dragged her along the dirt path and into the forest.

'Keep going, Scourge. See if I give a damn!' Amy spat as she continued to try and squirm out of his grasp, despite her weakness from the breaks and bruises.

Scourge looked down at her with a pissed off expression before looking up at Rosy and nodding for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He threw Amy in front of the 'broken' hedgehog, and allowed her to get in a few good whacks with her mallet before Prower instructed her to stop. Amy coughed and spluttered a little before she propped herself up on her elbows and began to chuckle to herself.

'What's so funny?' O'Nux cocked a brow at her.

'Haven't you lot given up yet?' Amy looked up at Scourge.

Scourge looked down at her and snarled as the others watched on, waiting for him to beat her himself. They wouldn't admit it allowed, but Amy Rose had a point, anyone would think that Scourge would give up on this world by now, Sonic has beaten him over and over, yet he still continues to come back. Rosy is the only one truly loyal to Scourge, aside from Fiona of course. O'Nux and Prower can't stand the 'King', but often share the same goals…

'You and Sonic will be the _death_ of each other.' Scourge snickered in her face.

'What are we doing with her in the meantime?' Prower questioned firmly.

'We'll take her back to the hide-out. Tie her up, see what we can get out of her and wait for Fiona to get back. She should only be a few days.'

'She'll… fail…' Amy coughed.

'Shut up, or I'll smash!' Rosy exclaimed and held up her hammer.

'Calm down, Rosy. We need her awake, for tonight at least.' Scourge snickered.

Amy looked up at the Anti-Mobian king, desperately trying to hide her worry and fear, but he saw right through her façade. He gave her what could pass for a genuine smile before outstretching his hand to help her up, only for her to stare at it disapprovingly. It didn't take long for him to grow aggravated, causing him to bend down and forcefully grab her wrist, pulling her to her feet and close to him.

'Don't worry, babe. The more you give us… _the less we'll give you.'_ Scourge whispered in her ear before pecking it gently.

He threw her like a rag doll towards O'Nux and Rosy for them to grab her arms powerfully, before they dragged her alongside them towards their hide-out. Scourge lead the way, as usual, Prower reluctantly just behind him and their 'prisoner' and her guards behind him. In the early hours of the morning, still pitch black and the moon the only source of light, they arrived at the entrance of a cave.

Amy was so weak from being brutally abused at this point, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She hoped this would be the same place the Anti-Mobians would hide-out when they spent their time on Mobius, but if they had any wits about them, they would be far away from anywhere familiar. The fuchsia hedgehog briefly passed out as they dragged her inside, only to be awoken again by a cold splash of water.

'What do you want from me, for Chaos' sake?' Amy questioned, almost annoyed, as she came to.

'I don't think you really need to ask that question, Miss Rose.' Scourge smiled slyly, watching her wince at the painful rope burns now inflicted on her wrists and ankles.

'You'll tell us what we want to know,' Prower threatened as he tipped back the chair Amy was tied to, 'or you'll pay the price.' He finished before sitting her back up and circling her.

'So, what are you after now? The Chaos Emeralds? The Master Emerald? Yep, because I'm the one who looks after them.' Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'Hmph, you really think kidnapping that stubborn echidna would do me any good?' Scourge smirked.

'If you wanted answers, then yes. Not that you would even have a remote chance of taking on Knuckles!' Amy spat, confident in her friends' abilities.

'We could smash him!' Rosy spat in her face only to be pulled back by Scourge.

'Oh, of course, Rosy. However, he wouldn't be of as much use as _she_ is.' The green hedgehog shot a look in Amy's direction.

'Sonic is going to give us anything we want.' O'Nux smiled.

'What a glorious day.' Prower added.

'You're all out of your freaking minds!' Amy exclaimed as she tried to struggle out of her restraints.

'On the contrary.' Scourge winked before turning his, and everyone else's, attention to one of Prower's devices.

It scared Amy that their alter-egos really did have more than just a striking resemblance to them all; take Prower for example. While he looked like a stuck up, snotty, pompous version of the sweet and caring Tails, he had to be equally as smart as her two-tailed kitsune friend, or at least close. He had managed to get some sort of television device, along with cameras surrounding everywhere around the gang _and_ one attached somewhere on Fiona to view all the way in here.

In the dead of night, somewhere around 2am in the morning, Amy was looking up at the large projection screen at a more… well, slutty… version of herself. Fiona was holding up the camera so it was facing her so she could wave, shoot them a smile and blow a seductive kiss. She was in Amy's house, in her room, _in her life._ Amy quickly worked out that the gem around her neck was missing; not only was it a powerful form of hypnosis, but it was the camera…

Amy tried hard to hold back the tears, but as the Anti-Mobians snickered around her, and broke out into laughter after the video feed cut off, she couldn't help but allow a few tears to slide down her cheeks…


	3. A Siren

**Hey ya'll!**

 **Wow! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! I'm so glad everyone is liking 'Hideous Disguise' so far! Here is chapter three for you all! Enjoy!**

 **Peace out! xx**

* * *

 _In Greek mythology, a Siren was a dangerous and beautiful creature; some took form of fully grown woman and others who were half woman, half fish much like a mermaid. They lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices, hypnotising them, leading them to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island._

It looks like Anti-Mobius has it's very own Siren, and she has travelled far and wide to the depths of Mobius where she plans to take her first 'sailor'… or in this case, hero…

Fiona would never admit it to anyone, not even aloud to herself, but in this case, spending a large portion of her life with Sonic and his team has come in handy. Believe it or not, her and Amy were good friends before she realised who and what was going to make her happy, therefore, she knows the fuchsia hedgehog well enough to pretend to be her for a few days.

'Jesus Christ, it's looks like Gay Pride had their parade in here.' Fiona snarled to herself as she looked around Amy's colourful, cottage home.  
 **(A/N:** **I'm a big supporter of gay pride, I'm not a homophobic but I thought that would be something Fiona would come out with. It's offensive her character saying, it's not supposed to be offensive me writing it, if that makes sense!)**

The imposing vixen continued to traipse slowly around Amy's house, tracing bits and pieces with her fingertips. She looked around the kitchen, nothing really out of the ordinary, but Fiona was a little anxious about the amount of cookbooks; she must be one hell of a chef… damn it. She let out a huff through and eye roll before walking through the living room and up the stairs towards the bedroom.

'Hmmm, now what do we have here?' Fiona smiled as she looked at the dresser.

Fiona eyed off a few photo frames on the dresser and the window sill nearby before walking over and picking them up to inspect closer. One was of the entire gang together out the front of someone's house and garage, argh, how cliché. Another was one of her and Rouge, that bat that Fiona can't stand and on any other day wouldn't even pretend to put up with her. Another, and probably the most interesting, was one of her and Sonic.

Sonic was carrying her piggyback style, and the picture was taken while the cobalt hedgehog was looking at her, smiling genuinely with a glint of something true in his eyes. Amy was looking at the person taking the photo, laughing and holding onto Sonic as if she was going to fall. Fiona wasn't quite sure, but she was pretty sure it was Sonic's brother Manic and that female guardian Tikal in the background laughing with them.

'Maybe this will be easier than I thought.' Fiona chuckled darkly.

* * *

'What?!' Fiona answered the communicator abruptly.

 _'Uh, Amy?' A soft, gentle voice came through._

'U-Uh, sorry! Cream?' Fiona composed herself as she straightened out her new, pink quills.

 _'Sorry, did I wake you?' Cream asked._

'Oh, uh, no. Anyway, what's going on?'

Fiona almost fell out of the bed at the ringing sound of the new communicator. She was so used to sleeping from the early hours of the morning until around midday and doing most of her work at night; this actual day and night thing would take some getting used to. She slapped on a fake, Amy Rose smile and tried to focus the camera on herself so Cream could see her and vice versa.

As Cream – at least, Fiona was pretty sure that was the young rabbit's name – went on about some picnic that she had planned for the day, the undercover vixen pretended to listen, forcing herself not to roll her eyes as she walked around the room and rest of the house, making sure everything was secure. After which, she suddenly realised the rabbit had said the _entire team_ would be there. Perfect…

'Sounds like such a fun time, little Cream! I can't wait to meet you there!' Fiona exclaimed a little too cheerfully.

 _'Great? Are you ok, Amy?' Cream cocked a brow through a giggle._

 _Hmmm, must have been too much._

'Oh, I'm just fine! I'll see you later!' Fiona smiled before breaking off the connection and exhaling in exasperation as if it was so exhausting to be a good person.

'Sweet Chaos, I can't take this for long, I'll go insane.' Fiona thought aloud as she massaged her temples. 'I'll have Sonic under my spell and lure him before the third sunrise… or should I say, under _Amy Rose's_ spell.' Fiona chuckled darkly as she played with the gem hanging above her cleavage.

.

The next day came around and the real Amy was still strapped tight to a wooden chair, hands behind her back and her hanging down sleepily and weakly. She stared into her lap, goose bumps causing her fur to stand up on their end from the cave's damp, cold temperature. She could hear the beeps and humming from Prower's device set up in front of her, too scared to look up at it in case she saw something she knew she didn't want to.

'Wake up.' A voice echoed not much more than a whisper.

'I am awake.' Amy said, looking up to see O'Nux before looking back down to her lap.

'I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite.' O'Nux said as he knelt down to her level.

'What?' Amy asked shocked as she looked at him.

'I'm not letting you go if that's what you're wondering.' O'Nux smirked a little as he pulled out a cloth and some ointment. 'This might sting a little…'

Amy cocked a brow at him, watching his face intently before flinching at a stinging sensation on her arm. She released the tension a little when she realised he was trying to sooth and heal her more severe wounds from Rosy's mallet last night. He washed more cuts and bruises, applying ointment and looking them over to make sure his work was done, merely ignoring Amy's burning stare into his forehead.

'Why are you doing this?' Amy asked firmly, breaking the silence.

'I don't believe in violence. It's like religion to Scourge, and Rosy in a way too.' O'Nux shrugged.

'Then why do you stick around?'

'Scourge and I still share the same… goals, if you will.'

'Thank you for healing these,' Amy gestured to her wounds, 'but you're all sick.'

'Whatever. Scourge will be in soon, and he won't like it if he knows I helped you here. Good luck.'

Amy watched O'Nux leave her small, remote area of the cave before looking down at the cuts and bruises that he had just help heal. She let out a sigh and tried to shake off her divided feelings for the Anti-Mobian, it was hard to hate him so much after he'd helped her. She looked up at Prower's device, watching all of the screens before Cream's house's screen caught her eyes.

'Oh no…' Amy whispered to herself as she watched her sisterly figure walk out the door with a picnic basket.

'Morning, gorgeous.' Scourge's sensual voice boomed, only for Amy to ignore him.

'Looking at the screens, I see? Looks like our attention should be on that one.' Prower pointed at Cream on the screen.

'You stay away from her!' Amy spat.

'Quiet or I'll smash!' Rosy shot back as she raised her mallet to Amy's face.

'Calm down, we don't care about your little rabbit friend.' O'Nux rolled his eyes from behind Scourge and the others.

Amy stiffened, questioning if her somewhat 'caretaker' was lying or not before Scourge and Prower began circling her. They went on to explain what she already knew; if she didn't tell them what they wanted to know, they'd beat her to within an inch of her life. She tried to put on a brave face, straightening up and focusing on the screens in front of her, but she was screaming inside...

She watched Cream and now the entire team, including her imposter, walk down a familiar dirt path and towards the meadow that lead onto the forest, surrounding a Chao Garden where Cream liked to take Cheese and the others for lunches that her mother made. Fiona – or, 'Amy' – clearly knew where Prower had hidden all the cameras, she kept looking at them and smiling darkly whenever she could.

Amy didn't like that look on _herself…  
_

* * *

'Here we are!' Cream exclaimed as they arrived in front of the Chao Garden.

'Always looks beautiful this time of year, Cream.' Silver smiled at her.

'Come on, we'll help you set up.' Sonia smiled as her and Cosmo followed her underneath a tree.

'In the meantime, we'll have some fun.' Knuckles rubbed his hands together cheekily.

'And what would that enta-aaaaaah!'

Had 'Amy' not been cut off by Sonic scooping her up and throwing her into the Chao pond, everyone would have been able to hear her condescending and bored attitude behind her words. It was only a few seconds later that Rouge and Knuckles were in after her, thanks to him of course. Then of course, Blaze, Tails and Silver. Fiona got to her feet in the water and tried to shake herself dry, watching everyone around laughing at her.

'What the hell?! You just ruined my-'

The disguised vixen cut herself off when she noticed everyone stopped laughing, staring at her strangely after her outburst. She quickly realised, Amy probably didn't go off like she normally would. She wiped away the running mascara from under her eyes and slapped on a fake smile before beginning to chuckle. Everyone joined in awkwardly as she slowly walked out of the water and towards 'her' blue hero.

'You… You ruined my chance of… throwing you in first!' Fiona exclaimed as she pushed him in, causing the entire gang to laugh.

 _'I may have to try and seduce him but in the meantime I have to do something to stop myself from stabbing him. Starting with a poor attempt to drown him…' Fiona thought as everyone watched Sonic splash around awkwardly._

'Alright, you got me, Ames. Now help me out!' Sonic insisted, outstretching his arm to her.

'No problem!' Fiona said cheerfully.

She took his hand firmly and pulled him out, so forcefully that he ended up coming into contact with her chest, their noses almost touching. On any other day - given that day Amy was actually Amy - Sonic would blush like mad, sweat bullets and attempt to run for the hills. However, now, the gem around 'Amy's' cleavage was glowing dimly, as if drawing Sonic to her even more.

'All better?' Fiona asked seductive as she bit her bottom lip through a smile.

'Loads.' Sonic winked before strolling away casually.

 _'It's working.' Fiona thought darkly to herself._

She followed behind him towards the picnic, everyone else slowly tagging behind. Fiona quickly grew bored, unable to believe she had to put up with these peasants. She forgot herself a few times and rolled her eyes or huffed under her breath but lucky for her no one noticed. However, not everything went unnoticed. Fiona being the vixen she was though, what did get noticed, was clearly supposed to…

'I'm loving the new get up, Amy!' Rouge commented with her regular sass that Fiona despised.

'Yeah, you look great.' Tikal added, not sure if she really meant it or not.

'I didn't know socks could get any higher.' Manic whispered to Shadow.

'Or dresses and shorter.' He shrugged in return.

'I think you look super hot.' Sonic winked in her direction, breaking off her death glare towards the other two.

'Thanks.' She smiled proudly in return, making Tails and Cosmo in particular a little uncomfortable.

'So, the food's great, Cream!' Blaze said brightly, changing the subject after noticing Cosmo's fidgeting.

'Yeah, you and your Mama did a top job!' Tails added as he took another sandwich slice.

'Well, we couldn't have done it without Cosmo's help!' Cream exclaimed.

'I'm nothing compared to you both.' Cosmo blushed.

 _'Oh. My. God… This is pathetic. I'm actually going to be sick.' Fiona thought._

A few hours later, Fiona thanked Chaos the sun was setting and the others were ready to pack up and head home. While she had done a great deal of seducing and flirting with Sonic today – and even better, it went practically unnoticed – she was over all of this. As her luck would have it, however, as she was about to set out on her own path home, she discovered that the gem Prower had created really was working wonders…

'Hey Ames! Want me to walk you home?' Sonic called out as he walked up to her side.

'Sure! That would be just great.' Fiona answered, rubbing his arm as if to say thank you.

'We'll catch you later, guys!' Sonic waved to the others before scooping her up, speeding through the forest and setting her down on the path so they could actually walk the rest of the way.

'Wow, you're so strong and fast.' Fiona swooned a little.

'Oh, it's no big deal.' Sonic blushed as he looked into her eyes dreamily.

As the hypnotized, blue hero focused on her, the disguised shot a quick, dark smile at a hidden camera behind him. She let out a snicker that came off as flirtatious for Sonic's benefit, only to cause those on the other side of the camera to burst into hysterics… all but one, of course. The real Amy Rose, still tied firmly to chair sat tall and choked back the sobs as she watched the love of her life swoon over her doppelganger.

'And you said he wouldn't be fooled.' Prower snickered in Amy's direction.

'Don't worry, babe. Just another day or so and he'll be right where you are.' Scourge whispered in her ear before pecking it, causing Amy to pull herself away as far as she could.

'Then we smash him!' Rosy exclaimed.

'How long is that gem going to last?' O'Nux cocked a brow in the fox's direction.

'Long enough.' Prower answered sharply, sensing the echidna was doubting his abilities.

'Keep calm, boys. It won't be long now before my Queen has brought him back!... And I have everything I've ever wanted.' Scourge cackled.

 _'Please wake up, Sonic… All of you! Wake up! Please, wake up!' Amy screamed inside, allowing a single tear to shed._ _  
_


	4. Do I Win?

Fiona awoke earlier than too her liking the next morning from the sun shining through the window and the sounds of birds chirping in the trees outside. She restrained herself from pulling out a gun she had hidden away and getting rid of at least the noise but she refrained, knowing it could causes an array of problems if she was seen or heard. She rolled out of bed, almost jumping at the sight of herself as she walked past a mirror. She forgot she was playing the fuchsia hedgehog from time to time.

She walked drowsily into the bathroom, dragging her feet before stripping out of a pair of frilly pyjamas she certainly didn't care much for, but she had to wear something. She took a long hot shower in order to wake herself up, taking time to herself and praying to Chaos that she could go back to her normal form soon. When she got out and dressed in Amy's usual attire, she hadn't even made it all the way downstairs before she heard a call coming through…

 _'Morning kid, you up?' Knuckles' voice came through the communicator._

'Sure am, what can I do for you?' Fiona answered with a plastic smile, slowly getting more used to it.

 _'Swing by the garage around 10, Shadow and Blaze are keen on some training today.'_

'Training?' Fiona cocked a brow.

 _'Yeah? Just regular stuff?' Knuckles answered, a little confused._

'Right, of course! I'll be there, see you then!'

Fiona cut off the connection before the echidna had a chance to say goodbye as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. Training? What the hell was their kind of training? See who could throw who in the water first? Fiona rolled her eyes at the thought and tried to seriously think of what they really did. She would never admit it aloud, but even she knew that had to be doing something right if they kept beating her and her team time and time again.

She looked at a clock hanging up in the living room, 9:30am. She let out a sigh before walking into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She had to admit, this was probably something she could get used to, the food, not that she was much of a cook. After she finished up and did a perimeter check of the house, she set out the Sonic and Tails' home, intrigued to see what their kind of 'training' involved.

.

'It's about time, Rose.' Shadow huffed as Fiona entered the garage.

'It's three minutes past, chill out.' Fiona scoffed as she rolled her eyes, much to everyone's surprise.

 _'Son of a bitch…'_

Fiona reluctantly cursed herself for her moment of weakness, acting more like herself rather than that prude of a hedgehog. Well, Amy was certainly a prude in her eyes. She quickly shook it off, saving herself by saying a cheery hello to everyone before taking a seat by Cream and Tikal, pretending to listen intently to Tails talking about some draw. Sweet Chaos, she was over this…

'Ok, so we each group will verse each other, right?' Cosmo questioned.

'Basically, not everyone will verse each other but it should be enough for today.' Blaze said.

 _'As long as I get my hands on that Blue pest, I couldn't care less.' Fiona thought with a smile._

'I had a say in who went up against who,' Rouge whispered to Fiona, 'you can thank me later.'

'Oh?' The disguised vixen cocked a brow.

Rouge walked away to talk to Sonia and Silver, not intending to explain what she'd meant. Fiona fought back the urge to strike the ivory bat, merely as a bonus, and made her way to look at the draw that a certain two-tailed fox had drawn up. She skimmed over everyone she would be versing, before she came across the last name… Oh, yes. She would have to thank that stupid bat later…

'Alright, let's get this show on the road! Who's up first?' Manic exclaimed after they all made their way outside.

'Sonia and Sonic.' Tikal smirked as she glimpsed at the draw in Cream's hands.

'Oh, this should be a treat.' Sonia smiled with the same cocky attitude as her little brother.

'Don't get too sure of yourself, sis.' Sonic retaliated as they stepped out onto the arena.

'This should be good.' Cream mumbled with a sweet smile.

'My money's on Sonia.' Silver snickered.

'You're on.' Tails shook the grey hedgehog's hand.

Nothing else could be said from the bystanders before the two sibling opponents were ready to have at each other. Despite their familial love for each other, they had no problem with going tough on one another, which was without a doubt proven today. Sonic charged full pelt at his big sister, only to skid to a halt when she'd disappeared from his view. In a split second, his view was quickly darkened after he face planted the ground…

'C'mon, bro? Surely you can do better than that?' Sonia giggled as she got to her feet after kicking his legs out from underneath him.

'I let you have that one.' Sonic insisted as he recovered himself.

'Prove it.' Sonia smirked as she jumped up and from her own style spin attack.

Sonic jumped up to attack only a second after, their attacks both equally as strong as they battled airborne from a few moments before landing back on the ground to battle it out once again. The two couldn't help but laugh with cocky demeanours and give each other sibling smack as they went on. Sonic was ready to prove his dominance and take his sister down, which he almost would have… if he hadn't caught sight of the gem hanging above 'Amy's' cleavage…

'Is that all you got, Sonic?' Sonia chuckled, almost disappointedly as she held Sonic down to the ground.

'H-Huh?' Sonic stammered in his daze.'

'Sonia's got this one.' Blaze announced with a smile.

'Dammit!' Tails exclaimed as he handed Silver his winnings.

Silver chuckled with a fake darkness to himself as he mockingly counted his earnings, Tails shaking his head as Sonic walked over to them, still coming out of his daze. The blue hero took a seat on the lush, green grass next to the kitsune as the blur in his head began to subside, mostly thanks to Sonia, of course. He watched his little sister lap up her victory with the girls before Cream pulled out the draw again.

'Who's up next, Cream?' Silver asked as he placed a friendly hand on his sisterly figure's shoulder.

'Amy and Shadow.' Cream said as she looked up at Silver.

'Let's do this.' Shadow said with a hint of a smile.

'Righto then.' Fiona shrugged as the two enter the designated arena.

Fiona watched Shadow slowly move around the arena, sub-consciously causing her to mirror his movements. She had to admit, she was somewhat impressed with Sonic and Sonia's performance, but she wasn't willing to admit it more than once. She had seen most of the team display their skills at least or once over the years, so she knew Shadow was quite capable… but she could take him.

She went to draw her knife and… Shadow saw her eyes widen with realisation, although he couldn't work out what was wrong. It was one of those cruel times that she forgot she was Amy Rose, and that she had no weapons. Well, none of use to her, anyway. Just a stupid hammer that the real Amy swung around. She couldn't deny even to herself that she wouldn't know how to use it, and if she tried and failed, she'd be caught out…

'Before we start, I've got a proposition.' Fiona said almost a little too flirtatiously.

'Is that so?' Shadow cocked a curious brow.

'No weapons. Just us.'

'Amy, have you gone mad?' Rouge questioned from the sidelines.

'Deal.' Shadow nodded, ignoring the snowy bat.

Fiona nodded in return with a competitive smile making its way across her muzzle as they resumed circling, mirroring each other's every move. The vixen knew she stood a fair chance against Shadow when it was just the two of them, but the real question was… _did Amy?_ The thought of the real Amy in this situation crossed her mind, would she win? If not, would it be believable for to win now?

 _'Screw it.' Fiona thought before bouncing at the ebony and crimson hedgehog._

'Here we go.' Knuckles whispered, causing Cosmo to giggle.

The two opponents duked it out, throwing attacks at each other left right and centre. On any other day, Shadow wouldn't go full out on _Amy_ , but he would certainly test her strength. Today, however, he was amazed to find that she was testing his. Fiona's competitive and determined streaks took over as she gave it everything she had to take down the G.U.N agent that had been on her tail for so long now. Granted, he wasn't exactly prepared for 'Amy' to come out like this, but he was quick to recover.

'Not bad, Rose.' Shadow panted in a quick gap.

'Ditto.' Fiona responded, genuinely.

The two had at it again, taking it all up a notch, using every ability they had in order to take each other down. Everyone else watched from the sidelines in utter shock, both from Amy's new found ability and from Shadow not having taken her down yet. It became clear that this particular battle could go on until one of them passed out from exhaustion, but as luck would have it, a certain gem caught the light and flashed before Shadow's eyes, blinding him momentarily in order for Fiona to take his feet out from underneath him and hold him down.

'I think Amy's got this one…' Blaze said, a little wide eyed.

'Yeah, I do.' Fiona panted through a smirk before releasing him.

* * *

Countless more battles came and went as the day went on. Rouge and Tails test their abilities in the skies, Silver and Blaze testing their abilities against Tikal's and Cosmo's, Knuckles testing everyone's strengths. It wasn't going to be long now before the sun went down, and there was still time for the final battle of the day, the one Rouge had set in motion from the beginning of the day and the one that Fiona just _had_ to thank her for. 'Amy' versus Sonic…

'This is it. This is the perfect opportunity!' Prower exclaimed as he fixated on the screens.

'My Queen is too brilliant for her own good.' Scourge smiled seductively to himself.

'She sure does have them all fooled, doesn't she?' O'Nux thought aloud as he watched the screens displaying Fiona and Sonic entering the arena.

'She must smash him!' Rosy exclaimed.

'Not yet, Rosy.' Prower rolled his eyes with exhaust.

'I can't believe that bat actually set that up. It's just too easy!' Scourge cackled.

Amy sat in the background, still tied to the wooden chair unable to look at the screens for another second. Her wrists and ankles were burning, the outer most layers of skin wearing away from rope burn and her skin and clothes covered in the dirt and mud. If it weren't for the filthy state of her body, it cuts and bruises would be all too clear…

Rosy was giving her alter ego hourly beatings under Scourge's demand in the attempt to withdraw information, but through it all, Amy refused to speak. Just this morning, Rosy had actually broken the fuchsia hedgehog's ankle, and it was a wonder her screams couldn't be heard all over Mobius. O'Nux had been trying to sneak away and clean her up, but Scourge was always around now…

The innocent and battered Amy Rose sat as still as she could and stared into her lap, listening to the sickening laughter of the Anti-Mobians in the background. The sound began to blur as her thoughts began to cloud her senses, she really began to wonder if she was going to get out of here alive. She had never been so scared before, she always knew things would be ok, but this time, things were so much worse. She looked up at the beings holding her captive before looking up at the screen… Sonic facing her fake persona with that stupid dreamy grin that the gem inflicted on him.

She would have started sobbing there and then, if her body hadn't given in to exhaustion and pain, causing her to fall unconscious, only allowing a few tears to escape.

.

'Ready, Ames?' Sonic smiled cheekily.

'Bring it on.' Fiona winked after checking the gem was hanging in clear view.

Fiona looked into the eyes of the blue Hero of Mobius, lust and playfulness disguising the anger and burning rage, begging her to jump forth and kill him there and then. She quickly got a hold of herself, knowing she couldn't do it without a weapon she knew she was using properly anyway. She knew in order to get this one right in the bag, she'd have to get _really_ close to him…

Tonight was the night, she was taking this damned hedgehog back to the hide-out and she would turn back into her normal, sexy, slinky vixen body. She relaxed her battle stance, confusing the hedgehog across from her, but he mirrored her confidently and began circling, just as she'd hoped. As they circled, Fiona slowly drew closer… and closer… and closer until she was close enough to grab him.

She tried to throw in a kick, remembering to make it look like a battle, only for Sonic to block her. They continued to spar a little too playfully, making the rest of the gang both curious, sick and a little giggly. Eventually, they both got more and more fired up, both of their competitive streaks coming out and firing at each other. Sonic tried to grab her and pin her down, only for Fiona to quickly shift their weight and pin him to the ground.

They panted as they tried to regain oxygen, Fiona pinning Sonic's arms to his sides as she straddled him to which he was clearly letting her. The stunning, ruby gem hung just above her bosom before she leaned for a little, as if she was going to lean all the way in and kiss him but she stopped short. Now the gem was hanging directly over his face, sparkling in the new sunset as she looked at him with her best flirty and lust filled eyes.

'You're so good.' She winked through a whisper before biting her lip.

'O-Oh, C-Chaos…' Sonic stammered is his dreamy and excited trance.

'Do I win?' She whispered, now in his ear.

'Y-Yes, A-Amy.'

Fiona smirked in his ear, nipping and pecking it once before she slowly pulled away and got off of him. She walked back over to the girls, now back in her cheery, Amy Rose, attitude as the girls cheered and hi-fived her, clearly not having really noticed what just happened… lucky for Fiona. Sonic still lay on the ground, the hypnosis of the gem now having fully taken over his entire being. Manic walked over and stood over him in amazement and slight embarrassment.

'Bro, get up!' Manic exclaimed above him.

'Hmm?' Sonic raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, don't be like that, Manic.' Tikal giggled.

'Just because our little brother doesn't have what it takes, doesn't mean you have to get shitty!' Sonia added.

'SHUT UP, SONIA!' Manic exclaimed before staring down and shaking his head at his little brother.

Fiona pretended to laugh and giggle along with the other girls, but she was more focused on watching Manic get Sonic off of the ground. It didn't matter how hard Manic yelled and screamed, he had to physically pull him up and shake him until he was standing on his own. She'd done it, the gem had really done it. Now that he was completely hypnotised, she could take him back, Thank Chaos…

 _'I've got you now, Sonic the Hedgehog!' Fiona thought darkly to herself._


	5. Somewhere Private

Now that the vixen knew she could take him back, she was ready to go right away. She declined Tails' invite to stay for dinner, claiming she was just so exhausted and ready for bed which everyone seemed to believe. She planned to ask Sonic to walk her home, just like he did after the picnic, but as her luck would have it – or at least, Sonic's hypnotised trance – the Blue Blur was quick to offer before she even had the chance.

She almost couldn't believe how easy it all was, which made her cautious of the way the rest of the team was acting. After Sonic jumped at the chance to take her home, even Tails wasn't hiding his suspicions. She'd come too far for things to fall through now, though. As soon as Knuckles and Manic questioned Sonic's motives, she shot them the most evil warning glare, one that they had clearly never seen on Amy before… not that she cared anymore, it shut them up.

'Ready to go?' Sonic whispered in her ear as he scooped her into his arms.

'Oh, yes.' Fiona whispered with a smile.

Just like that, Sonic dashed away from the garage with 'Amy' in his arms, leaving a trail of dust misting his blue streak behind him. Knuckles, Manic and Tails stood out the front of the garage until they were sure the two hedgehogs were completely out of sight, and probably back at Amy's cottage home thanks to Sonic's speed, before walking back inside with the others. They walked upstairs and took their seats in the living room, thought plastered across their faces.

'What's up, buttercup?' Rouge asked mockingly in Knuckles' direction, noticing his off mood.

'It's not just me that notices it right?' Knuckles questioned.

'No.' Manic and Tails answered in sync.

'Notices what?' Cosmo asked as her and Cream brought over dinner from the kitchen island.

'Sonic and Amy!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'What, you're only just noticing that now?' Blaze smirked.

'We knew you were a little behind, Knuckles, but come on?' Sonia added with a giggle.

'Seriously, guys? Surely you've noticed they've been acting weird the past couple of days?' Manic questioned.

'Especially Amy.' Tails thought aloud.

'Not really?' Silver shrugged.

'I don't really care?' Shadow added.

'They're probably just growing closer to each other or something? Letting their feelings come out into the open?' Tikal suggested.

'I'm sure you're all just over thinking it. I think it's great they're getting close!' Cream exclaimed happily as she passed the three concerned boys their meals.

'Well, sure but… Something just doesn't seem right.' Knuckles sighed.

.

The hedgehog duo arrived on Amy's front doorstep in the blink of an eye before Sonic opened the front door, Fiona still in his arms, walking through and closing it with his foot before setting her down in front of him, his arms still laced around the small of her back. Since joining Scourge and the others, she'd learnt to trust no one and feel nothing – bar Scourge, of course. But now, looking up into Sonic's eyes, every memory came flooding back.

The brief time she had spent with Sonic, trying to believe he was something he wasn't. She couldn't deny he was gorgeous, but nothing compared to Scourge, and he had none of the qualities that her King had that she was so fond of. So… why was she so tempted to go further than necessary? No, she loved Scourge, and despite his rough ways, he loves her. She would only do what she had to. Not that she had any more time to think about it…

'You're so beautiful…' Sonic whispered.'

'I-I thought I'd never hear you say that.' Fiona responded nervously, trying to say something Amy would.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, not that she could really think of anything, she was pushed up against the front door with her arms by the side of her head. Sonic pressed himself against her, only a lips distance away, making her tremble which she cursed herself for. He smirked before powerfully and passionately forcing his lips onto hers, to which she so willingly complied.

She'd never really given it much thought after leaving the Sonic team, but if she had to guess, she'd always thought Sonic would be a gentle and loving kisser. She was wrong… He was strong, fiery and passionate – although, that could have been the hypnosis of the gem's effects. He grabbed her hips firmly, pulling her towards him and the both of them against the front door as she laced her arms around his neck.

As she ran her gloved hands through his quills, he made his way down her neck, pecking and nipping at every inch of her fur before coming back up to her cheek, then her lips. She could only think about Scourge, which she knew was only natural to feel so guilty and think of her King, but this is what she was sent out to do. She wanted to stop it, now, but she had to make sure he would go with her.

'I love you. I want you.' Sonic whispered in her ear, taking her completely by surprise.

What surprised her – no, scared her – was how much he sounded like Scourge in those words. Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her and she was hearing what she wanted to, or maybe the effects of the hypnosis had really done a number on the blue hero but nonetheless it freaked her out. Before she knew it, Sonic had picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her to the living room couch where he lay her down and then lay on top of her.

'Wait…' Fiona whispered as he kissed her neck.

'What is it?' He questioned, stopping to look into her eyes.

'We should go somewhere more private.'

'More private?'

'Yeah, I mean… anyone could walk in on us or call us here. Don't you think?' Fiona cocked a flirty brow, her sense coming back to her.

'Whatever you want, beautiful.' Sonic smiled as he helped her off the couch and went outside.

'I'll follow you out.' Fiona smiled at him before picking up a pen and piece of paper...

* * *

It was somewhere around midnight and everyone had already left Sonic and Tails' humble abode. To no surprise, Tails was still awake, tinkering away in the garage before he began yawning, his eyelids growing heavy and deciding it was time to get to bed. He washed up and finally checked the time, amazed at how the time had gotten away from him. Which got him to thinking that Sonic still wasn't back?

He tried to send a call through to his brotherly figure's communicator. Nothing. Weird? He could have gone for a run after taking Amy home – a long run, that is – but almost everywhere on Mobius gets range, Tails made sure of that when configuring the devices. He then tried to send a call through to Amy, just to be certain. Nothing. Ok, now he was growing a little suspicious. He quickly shook off his unease, sure he was worried about nothing before heading upstairs to bed.

 _'They're both fine, you just need sleep.' Tails repeated in his head._

.

'In here.' Fiona led him to the front of the hide-out.

'A cave? Are you sure you'll be comfortable?' Sonic said through a confused smile as he pulled her into his arms.

'Oh, don't be silly. Uh, as long as I'm with you I'll be fine.' Fiona said, a little uneasily, as she tried to get him to follow her inside.

She took his hand, giving him a flirtatious wink and smile as she walked forth into the cave, dropping his hand before skipping a few steps ahead of him into the darkness. Sonic could hear her light footsteps above the dirt in front of him, making him smile as he strolled to catch up with her until… her footsteps stopped, and he still couldn't see her.

'Now, Rosy.' A familiar voice chuckled.

Before Sonic could register where the voice was coming from, let alone whose it was, a violent pain shot through his back as he went flying forward, landing face first in the dirt. Within a split second, he had been lined up again, the same pain shooting through his ribs as he was flung into a nearby wall. He collapsed to the ground in a haze from hitting his head, a little more light now illuminating the cave…

'Well, long time no see.' A familiar green hedgehog smirked from above him.

'S-Scourge.' Sonic gritted as he tried to get up, only to be held down by the mallet doing his body damage.

'Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't move if I was you.'

'What have you done with Amy? Where is she?!'

'Oh, Sonic, do calm down.' Scourge smirked mockingly. 'She's right here?'

The Anti-Mobian King gestured behind him as 'Amy' came out of the shadows, happy, unharmed, and a casual grin plastered across her face. Sonic let out a small sigh of relief, still caught up in his trance and unable to question anything other than the fuchsia hedgehog that stood before him. He tried again to struggle out of Rosy and her mallet's grasp, only for O'Nux and Prower to step in and come to her sides.

'Let her go.' Sonic said firmly.

'Believe me, she won't be going anywhere.' Scourge smirked as she walked to his side and laced hands with him.

Sonic could swear he actually heard his heart shatter inside his chest, pure devastation flooding his entire being before a mixed look of anger and confusion took over his face. Scourge exchanged a look with the 'hedgehog' beside him, giving her a subtle nod through a seductive smile. She gave him a small nod back before walking over and bending down to the ground to face the blue hedgehog.

She tilted her head as if to examine him and smirked, more to herself than anyone else. How could she have _ever_ been so naïve to think that Sonic could even come close to comparing to her King. Sonic stared longingly into her eyes, so much that she almost felt sorry for him. Like he was a lost puppy looking for his owner. She gave him what was almost a cruel smile and a wink before twirling the gem at the end of the silver chain hanging from her neck around her index finger before snapping the entire piece of jewellery away.

As she slowly stood up, a blinding, gold orb gradually circled her entire body, the same way it had before only now so much stronger. She took a step away, gaining her own space as the red dress and shoes, the now thigh high purple socks and all the other little bits and piece she loathed ripped away from her fake, petite form as she transformed back into the slinky vixen she was. As the light began to dim, her black, leather attire returned as well as her knife which she grasped tightly in her right hand before twirling it around a few times.

'O-Oh my, G-God…' Sonic stammered, unable to hide his fear and disgust amongst other emotions.

'What's happening now?' O'Nux questioned in the two-tailed kitsune's direction.

'Now that the hypnosis is broken, so is his dream-like trance. However,' Prower smirked. 'The memories remain.'

'Even better.' Fiona smiled as she took her place back in Scourge's arms.

'Where is Amy?! What have you done with her?!' Sonic exclaimed as he fought harder now to wriggle away.

'We can show you that too, but, can't say you're going to like it. After all, it's where you're about to end up.' Scourge smirked before he and Fiona lead the way further into the cave.

Prower and O'Nux pulled Sonic to his feet, his legs weak from the unexpected beating. Rosy followed behind, her mallet at Sonic's back as they made their way into the small area Amy was tied up. Scourge and Fiona suddenly disappeared into darkness, before suddenly appearing again at the sides of a sight that made Sonic want to break down there and then, not caring who saw.

Amy was tied up to a rickety wooden chair, now not only tied up at the wrists and feet, but at the waist and chest. She'd really been putting up a fight, desperate to get out alive, but it got her more and more restricted, a deadly amount of deep cuts and fatal bruises and two more broken bones. She stared into her lap, ignoring Scourge and Fiona at her sides, until she heard the footsteps in front of her.

She looked up, locking eyes with Sonic and now seeing him in a whole new light. Deep down she knew she couldn't blame him, but after seeing him so… _intimate_ … with someone else, much less Fiona Fox, she could barely string together a simple thought. She looked back down, Fiona watching her with a satisfied smile as tears stung Sonic's eyes, silently begging her to forgive him…

* * *

 _'KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES, WAKE UP!' A voice sounded through Knuckles' active communicator._

'Yes, Cream! I'll have another cookie!' Knuckles exclaimed as he woke up from a dream.

 _'Knuckles, you were right! Something was wrong with Sonic, and I knew there was sure as hell something wrong with Amy!' Tails exclaimed again._

'What the hell are you talking about?' Knuckles asked as he rubbed his eyes

'I came to check on Amy this morning when Sonic didn't come home last night and look what I found!' Tails shouted as he held up a piece of paper his communicator's camera.

The fiery echidna squinted his eyes as he looked at his screen, trying to read the cursive hand writing on a note Tails was holding up in what appeared to be Amy's living room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped along with his stomach as he read the short message. He scrambled to wake himself up fully before telling Tails to get the gang together at the garage now. They had to find their friends now…

 _How to catch a hedgehog: through his heart.  
I knew we'd get you all one day…_

F x


	6. In A Heartbeat

**Wassup, everybody?**

 **Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! I'm so glad you're liking this piece so far! Sorry I took a little longer to get this one out, I went away for a few days but here is chapter 6 for you!** **Be sure to spread the word to all your FFN friends! Enjoy!**

 **Peace out! xx**

* * *

Both Sonic and Amy had been awake for what felt like years, now completely unsure if it was day or night. Amy continued to sit in silence, unable to speak due to both the physical and emotional grief it brought her. Sonic was now tied up to a chair much like hers, his back to her and the chairs tied together. In any other circumstance, he could break free in an instance, but not only was he battered and bruised, he was genuinely scared of what might happen after a wrong move.

Scourge walked up to them slowly, his fingers laced with Fiona's who wore a sadistic smile as they approached. O'Nux and Rosy had been circling the captive hedgehogs, guarding them for hours and now faded into the background along with Prower who was keeping a watchful eyes on the screens for the rest of the gang.

'So quiet? Not like you, Sonic?' Fiona smirked.

'Maybe Amy's new found silence is wearing off on him.' Scourge chuckled darkly.

'Go to hell.' Amy mumbled for the first time in hours, causing Fiona to snap and try to head for her only for her King to pull her back.

'Don't give her the satisfaction, my love.' Scourge soothed.

'You'll get what's coming to you, bitch.' Fiona hissed in the fuchsia hedgehog's direction.

'Everything appears to be secure,' Prower broke the tension as he scanned over the screens. 'but that fox isn't in his workspace which I feel could be a cause for concern.'

'What about the echidna?' O'Nux cocked a brow, causing Prower to view the screen that kept an eye on his alter-ego.

'Nowhere to be seen? Could be a chance to go after the Emerald?'

'Oh! Shiny! Let's get it and smash it!' Rosy exclaimed.

'No, wait… Check this brat's house.' Fiona demanded as she walked towards Amy.

Prower shrugged before keying in a few commands to the keyboard. Fiona glared at Amy, who was still looking down in an eerie silence, before looking back up to the screens. Scourge walked up behind her and laced his arms around her waist, whispering something inaudible to the others that made her giggle before something beeped on the screens.

'Nothing and no one, but the front door is open? Someone has been there since you left.' Prower announced.

'Perfect.' Fiona snickered.

'What did you do, my Queen?' Scourge questioned with a proud smile.

'Oh, you'll see.' She winked.

Scourge arched his eyebrows, his smile growing wider as if to say he was impressed with her. He chuckled in her ear, nipping and pecking at her neck before he unravelled himself from her body and began circling to two hedgehogs who sat battered, bruised and visually defeated before him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, so thrilled everything was falling into place.

'You look so pathetic.' Scourge smiled darkly as he bent down to Sonic's level.

'Now? Probably. You'll always be pathetic.' Sonic smirked, his cocky demeanour never failing him.

'I wouldn't get too sure of yourself, Hedgehog.' Prower spat as he walked over to them.

'Please, Sonic, stop…' Amy whispered.

'I'd listen to her if I was you.' Scourge smirked before resuming circling them. 'Alright, this is how it's going to go. You're going to give me all the answers I want, Sonic. You're going to tell me where the emeralds are, you're going to tell me how to get them and you're going to be completely sure that everyone will bow down to me as their king. Otherwise…'

Scourge trailed off before stopping in the centre of the two chair to sharply grab Amy's head and shoulder's in a familiar position. Amy whimpered in fear and shock as she felt his cold hand grip her tight, threatening to break her neck and end it all. Sonic craned his neck as far he could, his breath growing heavy as he saw what his evil twin was threatening to do…

'I'll give you anything you want, just let her go.' Sonic announced without hesitation.

'Sonic, no!' Amy exclaimed, raising her voice for the first time in days.

'Just like that? You'd give up _everything_ for her life?' Scourge cocked a brow as Sonic turned back around to face his front.

'In a heartbeat.' He answered after a few seconds of silence…

.

'We got here as fast as we could!' Sonia exclaimed as her and Tikal ran into the garage.

'What's going on?!' Cosmo questioned as she ran into Tails arms before she could stop herself, Cream stopping beside Tikal.

'It's a lot to explain, but they're gone!' Tails said firmly.

'Who's gone?' Blaze questioned as her and Silver stepped out of a portal.

'Sonic! Amy! I told you something was wrong!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'How do you know?!' Manic exclaimed as he skidded to a halt in front of them all.

'Calm down, Knuckie, what happened?' Rouge asked, Shadow by her side.

'Look!' Knuckles exclaimed as he held out the note for Shadow to take.

Shadow shrugged and took the note away from the panicked echidna, skimming over it quickly as his facial expression changed into something that showed genuine concern. He looked up to Rouge, passing her the note to read only for her to have the same reaction, mixed in with intense fury. Sonia snatched it out of her hands and read it aloud for the others to hear, everyone gasping and growing both fearful and furious.

'Fiona must have kidnapped them both last night!' Cream exclaimed.

'That's impossible, she couldn't have done it alone?' Silver thought aloud.

'Of course not, we know very well who's with her. I don't think they were both captured last night though.' Shadow suggested.

'What are you saying?' Tikal arched a brow.

'I don't know yet, but we have to go and find out.'

With that, Tails flew over to the Tornado and fired her up, driving her out of the garage. He opened the hatch for Cream, Cosmo and Tikal to take the passenger seats before seal it again. Blaze and Sonia jumped onto one wing of the plane, Manic and Knuckles on the other before the pilot lifted off into the air with Rouge flying alongside, Shadow and Silver already ahead of them on foot.

The two hedgehogs ran ahead, looking for clues that might lead them to their team members, but alas they found nothing yet. Rouge flew in the canopy of the forest, below the Tornado, looking for anything that could help them but like the others, nothing. Cosmo used her powers to help the ivory bat manoeuvre around the flora, moving vines and trees out of her path, but was quick to grow exhausted, tails insisting she saved her energy.

'Where did we cross them last time?' Blaze thought aloud, everyone listening in over the communicators.

'It doesn't matter, they're going to have moved locations this time. Especially considering they now have two hostages.' Shadow answered her.

'Maybe somewhere they haven't been before?' Tikal suggested.

'We'd be looking forever…' Tails sighed.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon now, Sonic and Amy still tied up and hoping to Chaos the gang were at least aware they were gone. Amy refused to allow Sonic to tell them anything, reminding him that their team mates and friends would be here soon, reminding him that they were in it together. In turn, they both had their fair share of beatings in the past few hours, their physicality slowly deteriorating as the abuse progressed.

'I'm getting tired of your games, peasants.' Scourge sighed.

'Aren't you tired of being beaten to a pulp?' Fiona questioned through a smirk.

'Don't ask that? I'm having fun!' Rosy exclaimed as she smashed her hammer into the ground with a laugh, causing the hostages to jump.

'We aren't giving you anything, so you might as well give up now.' Amy shrugged with the little energy she had left.

'Hmph, how stupid do you think we are?' O'Nux rolled his eyes.

'Amy I'm not waiting much longer. I'm not going to let them hurt you.' Sonic forced out.

'Listen to him, Amy.' Prower taunted. 'The _Hero of Mobius_ knows what he's talking about.'

'You're a shit.'

'Yeah? Bite me.'

'Ignore them, Sonic.' Amy said as firmly as she could muster.

'Ignore us? Babe, please. I'd like to see you try and ignore me.' Scourge smiled seductively.

The green hedgehog gave his queen a sideways glance, merely telling her he was about to do what he had to or not to get worked up. He slowly leaned in close to Amy's face, a lip's distance away and forced her to look at him. He waited for her hard expression to falter, but to no avail, making him more eager to rile both her and his alter-ego up that much more.

He stretched out his arm past Amy's shoulder and onto Sonic's, causing the Blue Blur to stiffen up in disgust at his touch as he pat him in a mockingly, friendly way. He moved his face around to Amy's cheek, his hot breath on the side of her face and neck, but she refused to let on how much she wanted to break down and cry. He began nipping her fur, whispering in her ear and chuckling, causing Sonic to turn dark…

'You're sick, Scourge.' Sonic said through gritted teeth.

'Whatever.' Scourge rolled his eyes.

'I can't believe you're so confident to think Fiona would stay with you after all you put her through, especially in front of her.' Amy spat, causing Fiona to arch her brows as if she was serious considering the statement.

'I do what I have to, the same way she does. We both know that.' Scourge stood up straight and walked to his Queen.

'It certainly works, right?' Fiona smirked, causing Sonic to wince.

'She really had you fooled though, didn't she, Sonic?' O'Nux cocked a brow, causing the cobalt hero to look up at him.

'Even if there was no gem, no hypnosis, no trance… Given enough time, you would have confessed to at least _an_ Amy, right?' Prower added.

'Sonic loves Amy…' Rosy began to sing before chuckling darkly.

Sonic stiffened up, their words digging at his skin and boiling his blood to its peak. For a minute, he was glad he couldn't see Amy's face, he couldn't even imagine what she was thinking right now. They didn't know for sure how he felt about Amy Rose –at least, he was pretty sure they didn't – but nevertheless, they were right.

'Sonic?' Amy whispered.

'Ames?' Sonic acknowledged her.

'I-Is that true?'

'Of course it's true! Everyone is too focused on little Miss Amy Rose who is all in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, that they don't take a second to look at how swept up he is with you!' Fiona laughed.

'Why do you think we target you, Amy? The thought of you in danger drives him crazy. The thought of you with someone else, drives him to the _point of insanity_ …' Scourge snickered.

'He strings you along because he doesn't want to lose you but he's too scared to change anything.' Prower added.

'Some hero, right?' O'Nux smirked.

Amy craned her neck as far as she could comfortably as if it would help her see Sonic's face better, but now he just hung it low, staring into his lap like she had before. They both couldn't believe they were letting the Anti-Mobian's words get to them, but the reality was, it was all true. Sonic was a little ashamed of himself now that he thought about it, and Amy just didn't know what emotion was more prominently running through her…

.

'Where the actual fu-'

'Shadow, just chill out! We're going to find them!' Cream raised her voice to cut off the ebony hedgehog, more so to convince herself it was the truth.

'We've been looking for hours! There has to be something we're missing!'

'Have we checked everywhere we've seen them before?' Rouge asked.

'Yes.' Tails answered.

'And we've checked _absolutely_ everywhere else that they can get to?' Manic questioned.

'I swear to Chaos, yes!' Blaze answered.

'Are we absolutely sure? The mountains?' Cosmo continued.

'The rivers?' Tikal added.

'The forests?' Sonia added again.

'Yes, yes… YES!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Then where the hell are they?!' Silver exclaimed in stress and frustration… 


	7. Truth Will Out

**Hey all!**

 **I know the last chapters are getting more and more delayed, I'm sorry! I had CRAZY writer's block on this one, my bad. Stupid brain... I hope you all like this chapter, be sure to read and review! Send the word out to your friends! Enjoy!**

 **Peace out! xx**

* * *

'It's only a matter of time before they find us, you know. It'll be any minute now, and you'll be defeated just like every other time.' Amy said with little enthusiasm.

'Or we could just kill you off now?' Prower said through gritted teeth as he gripped the back of her neck.

'Get your hands off her!' Sonic spat as he wriggled in his ropes.

'It's certainly a tempting thought, isn't it?' Scourge thought aloud.

'I say we have a little fun before we finish them and the rest of their ridiculous friends off.' Fiona snickered.

The vixen sauntered towards Amy, her gaze locked with the fuchsia hedgehog before she stopped in front of her. Outside, the sun rose high in the sky signalling somewhere around mid-afternoon, but inside the cave it seemed as though the sun would never shine again for Sonic and Amy… She gave the Moebian queen a hard glare as she knelt down to her level to give her signature, evil smile.

'You're so desperate.' Fiona snickered.

'Oh, please.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'I wouldn't get smart, Pinky.' O'Nux growled.

'You may have wished Big Hero over here had feelings for you all these years, but you never actually knew. Yet you still quite literally chased him to the ends of the earth for years? No wonder he got so good at running… away.'

'You're a piece of shit, Fiona.' Sonic snarled.

'It's obvious to us he really does have feelings for you for Chaos knows what reason,' Prower circled them, 'but clearly it couldn't have been that _genuine_ if he was so easily fooled by an imposter?'

'Fool him once, shame on him!' Rosy giggled sadistically as she swung her hammer around in front of Sonic.

'I told you we'd be better off for you, Amy.' Scourge smiled seductively as he knelt down in front of Amy. 'That _I'd_ be better for you…'

'Don't listen to them, Amy!' Sonic exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of his ties.

The Blue Blur's words suddenly drowned out into a blur, the Anti-Mobians beginning to target him as Amy's thoughts clouded her mind. Dare she admit it, but they were right. Could Sonic's feelings be so genuine if he was fooled by a mere look-alike? She started panting heavily trying to compose herself and focus on what was happening before her, but suddenly all of her injuries both physically and emotionally began to ache twice as bad as before…

'She's not going to fall for your crap, Scourge. She's smarter than that, we both are!' Sonic spat.

'Maybe, but at the end of the day the thought of coming along for a ride with _me_ will always remain.' Scourge snickered.

'God, you're sick! Fiona may have strayed from you for a 'job', but you willingly tease Amy in front of her! You think she'll stick around?'

'You really think you're going to get to me, don't you?' Fiona smirked as she walked in front of Scourge only for him to lace his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

'I'd think even _you_ wouldn't be so stupid to stick around.' Sonic shook his head.

'We do what we have to, you still don't get it?' Fiona chuckled.

'At the end of the day, despite our ways, we have each other. But you? You don't have Amy, which is your fault.' Scourge laughed darkly.

'All your fault!' Rosy giggled as she began laughing in Amy's face.

'And at the end of the day, you'll _never_ have her.' O'Nux smiled thinly in front of Sonic.

'Because, let's face it, neither of you are getting out of here _alive_.' Prower chuckled behind Rosy, Amy staring at him sinisterly.

Sonic growled under his breath in frustration and underlying fear as he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make it better. As the Anti-Mobians snicker, laugh and teased as they circled the two tied up hedgehogs, the cobalt hero tried to control his breathing as he wriggled his hand around to find Amy's and hold it. She absent-mindedly allowed it, but couldn't find the will or physical strength to hold back.

'Come on, guys, please get here.' Amy mumbled under her breath.

'Sorry we're late, but we have to admit, you guys did a sweet job of hiding this time around.' A familiar voice came from the entrance of the cave.

'MANIC!' Amy exclaimed as she and the Anti-Mobian's heads shot up to see the gang.

'Manic?' Sonic exclaimed as he craned his neck, 'It's about time time?!'

'Well, geez, Sonic, we kind of expected you to already be out of _this_ sticky situation.' Rouge smirked.

'So did we actually, but sometimes life is very kind.' O'Nux stated hard as he followed the other Anti-Mobians towards the gang.

'Not for long.' Shadow sneered before jumping into action.

Before anyone else had a chance to think, a battle was underway, one that had been had many times before. Shadow, Silver and Manic were quick to attack Scourge, trying to pin him down as Tails and Knuckles ganged up on their alter-egos. The girls, bar Cosmo who was waiting back at the Tornado for the injured and Cream who snuck into the shadows, were quick to gang up on Rosy and Fiona.

As they all began to duke it out, Cream startled a still tied up Sonic and Amy as she jumped out of the shadows and held their shoulders. She crouched below them after their loud gasps, making sure no one else saw her before pulling an awfully scary blade out from nowhere before she began sawing at the ropes tied around her friends.

'Cream?! What the hell are you doing with that?!' Amy exclaimed in a whisper.

'Where did you get that?! Get rid of it right now!' Sonic added, equally as shocked.

'Shadow gave it to me as a reward for training so hard, and-'

'Training?! You've been training?!' Amy cut her off.

'Now isn't the time! Plus, it's not like either of you can say it's not useful right now.' Cream giggled as she completely freed them.

Sonic got to his feet steadily, forcing back the pain from the few bruises he was fashioning as Amy fell flat on her face trying to get up, her injuries far too severe. Silver let the other two continue to take on Scourge as he turned around to scoop Amy up and dash her back to Cosmo before anyone else could get her again. Sonic and Cream exchanged a relived glance after watching Silver leave before-

'Cream! Look out!' Sonic exclaimed as he saw Fiona dashing towards Cream from behind.

'Wha-' Cream whirled around only to be cut off by Fiona kicking her into a wall.

Sonic tried to push her out of the way only to be tripped by the vixen herself before she sent Cream flying and knocked unconscious. Fiona pinned Sonic to the ground, checking behind her that the girls weren't on her back, before slamming his back against the hard ground, inflicting more pain and marks, the adrenaline coursing through him and subsiding the pain for now.

'I never thought I'd see the day when I got to watch you _die_!' Fiona snickered as she held her blade to Sonic's neck.

'Believe me, you won't.' Sonic gritted before kicking her off him and shifting their weight.

The two continued to roll around, both throwing in a few kicks and punches here and there until they finally got to standing up, facing each other down as battles went on around them. Both Prower and Rosy had been knocked out, allowing Silver to open a portal back to Anti-Mobius so Rouge and Knuckles could throw them through.

Tikal walked slowly and purposefully towards Miles Prower, using all her powers to get inside his head. He screamed at her, throwing threats at her before finally begging for mercy. The peach echidna gave an almost evil smirk before walking him through the portal, finally allowing to let go as he disappeared. Sonia got her to her feet again, allowing her to keep going before she was likely to pass out. They joined Blaze in ganging up on O'Nux as Manic and Shadow continued duking it out with Scourge before Silver dashed in to help them, letting Tails to help Sonic with Fiona…

'Oh, little Tails now has a little bark to his bite!' Fiona teased as she got to her feet after being kicked off Sonic.

'It's over, Fiona! Let it go!' Tails snapped as Sonic got up behind him.

'Never! I will-' Fiona cut herself as she looked around to find O'Nux being thrown into the portal unconscious, and now the rest of the gang halving in order finish off her and Scourge.

Sonic, Tails, Silver and Rouge now had Fiona surrounded as she walked backwards, quickly hitting the wall as Knuckles, Shadow, Manic, Blaze and Sonic had Scourge in a similar position. Silver was quick to move the portal with his powers in between the two groups, allowing the two remaining Anti-Mobians a chance to leave willingly. Yeah, right…

'Don't listen to a thing they say, My Queen!' Scourge shouted, 'We can still take them out.'

Fiona looked into her King's eyes, still so determined to not give up yet, especially since they had already taken out two of the Sonic team. She broke of her focus before turning to look at Sonic, then Tails. She gave them both hard glares, so angry that she was finding herself in this position again, still so unready to admit defeat.

'It's over, Fiona. Save yourself the trouble.' Rouge shook her head almost sympathetically.

'Never!' Fiona spat after a minute silence before attacking the ivory bat.

She tackled Rouge to the ground right in front of the portal, ringing her neck, threatening to send her back before her. Fiona brought her up to their feet by the bat's neck, hardly having the chance to send up straight before Knuckles left Scourge's guarded to take down the vixen, separating her from Rouge before he booted her through the portal himself.

'No!' Scourge exclaimed before growling, causing the rest of the gang to surround him as Knuckles helped Rouge to her feet.

'You ready to leave?' Shadow arched a brow.

'OVER MY DEAD BODY!' Scourge screeched as he ran for Shadow, only for Sonia and Silver to step in as the three of them used the momentum to throw them into the portal before Sonic closed it.

'We need to get Cream out of here.' Blaze spoke up after a minute's silence, walking towards the unconscious rabbit.

'And Amy.' Sonic sighed.

'You could do with a few bandages yourself, Sonic.' Sonia stepped in, her 'big sister' role kicking in.

'It's over, let's just all get out of here.' Knuckles said firmly, holding Rouge up in his arms.

* * *

It was sunset before the gang had arrived home, all making their way up to Sonic and Tails' living room. Cream was laid on the lounge, slowly coming to as her head lay in Silver's lap, Blaze sitting on the floor by them and stroking the young rabbit's hair. Tikal and Sonic were on the opposite lounge as she rubbed ointment into the scratches and bruises on his back, the blue hero trying hard not to wince at the stings.

Knuckles was sitting at the end of the lunge, Rouge drifting off to sleep in his arms as he stroked through her short hair. He stayed silent, looking down on her now and again as if to make sure she was still there. He'd never been so scared in his entire life, watching her close to death, especially by Fiona. Manic and Sonia were bring over plates of food the magenta hedgehog prepared and place them in the centre of the coffee table, causing everyone to only stare at the little sandwiches.

'It sounds like it's starting to die down.' Tikal broke the silence as she continued rubbing a gel into Sonic's back.

'Yeah, thank-' Manic was cut off by familiar screams coming from the room Sonic never used, snapping both Rouge and now Cream fully awake.

Everyone flinched at the sound of Amy's screams, cringing and squeezing their eyes shut as if it would drown it out. She was upstairs in the bed, Tails, Cosmo and Shadow by her side as the two-tailed kitsune re-broke her original breaks in order to put them in a place they could heal. Cosmo was by her side holding her hands and giving Shadow the other medicines that were to either be injected or smeared through her fur…

 _'Come on, Rose, you're nearly there.' Shadow said firmly as he tried to hold her down._

 _'I'm so sorry, Amy, just one more.' Tails winced._

 _'You're nearly there, Amy, just look at me!' Cosmo gripped her hands tight and forced back her own tears._

'I can't take this.' Sonic said firmly as he tried to get up and head towards the room, only for Tikal to pull him back down.

'Sonic, please. Let me finish looking after you.' The peach echidna insisted.

'She's in good hands, man, you know that.' Silver gave him a lop-sided smile.

'You know, I'd say the worst is-' Blaze cut herself off after another ear piercing, heart-wrenching scream.

'I shouldn't have cut you both free, I should have let Shadow do it and then maybe he could have helped you both-'

'Hey! Don't you dare even think that.' Knuckles cut Cream off sharply.

'You were a hero, Sweetie.' Rouge smiled at the young bunny.

'You just need to rest up, ok?' Sonia smiled, causing Cream to reluctantly close her eyes again.

'I need some air.' Sonic insisted as he shot up and headed out to balcony.

Everyone watched him walk out and lazily pull the balcony doors closed behind him. They all shared sad glances before looking down into their laps, sighing before another blood curdling scream filled their ears. Manic squeezed his sister's hand as support before getting up and making his way out to the balcony with his little brother.

The green hedgehog found his hero brother leaning on the railing, propping himself up with his elbows and twirling three chaos emeralds around in his right hand as he stared out at the horizon. Manic let out a sigh before walking towards him and resting his arms on the railing beside him. They both stared out at the horizon in silence, both trying to block out what turned out to be the final scream before the cries kicked in.

'What have you got them out for?' Manic cocked a brow at the emeralds.

'I'm going to find him. _I'm going to kill him, dead_.' Sonic gritted through his teeth.

'No you're not.' Manic said firmly, causing Sonic to look at him.

'I can open up that portal right now! I'll go and find him, and Fiona, and the rest of them and I swear to Chaos I'll-'

'Sonic, stop.' Manic cut him off. 'That won't solve anything, and at the end of the day, you'd regret it. You're not a killer, and if you were, it would make you much different to Scourge himself.'

Sonic let out a sigh before dropping the emeralds into his hand before resting his forehead on the railing. Manic placed a brotherly hand on his back, petting his spines as he tried to sooth the blow of the entire ordeal. Sonic tried to force back all the emotions that he never allowed to build up inside, but the finally all came out in a single tear, sliding down his cheek.


	8. I Forgive You

**Hey all!  
**  
 **Here's chapter 8, the final chapter! I hope you all like it, I'm so glad that the writer's block has drifted away! Be sure to leave more lovely reviews and tell everyone about it!**

 **Enjoy! Peace out! xx**

* * *

Midnight rolls around, and the cries finally subside into sobs. The entire gang were still awake, sitting in silence around the lounge room waiting to get any news. They were all quickly snapped out of their trances, hearing footsteps come down the hallway, causing their eyes to shoot up towards the opening of the room. Tails walked in slowly, his head low, feeling everyone's stares burning into his cheeks.

'The worst is over, but there's still a long way to go.' The kitsune stated plainly.

'Where are Shadow and Cosmo?' Rouge asked, still in Knuckles' arms.

'Cosmo is sitting by her side, Shadow probably standing at the end of her bed.'

Sonic shot up out of his seat and walked so fast towards his room he was practically running. He brushed past Tails, ignoring the others staring at him and rushed towards the door. He opened it forcefully, causing Cosmo and Shadow to turn to him and Amy's eyes to open lazily. The blue blur simply looked at the fuchsia hedgehog, trying hard not to break down there and then, giving Shadow and Cosmo the message to leave.

The ebony hedgehog guided Cosmo out by the small of her back, trying to comfort her as she allowed a few tears to slide down her cheek before Shadow closed the door behind them. Sonic let silence drift through the room as he stared down at Amy, her eyes smiling up at him and waiting for him to come and sit by her. He was quick to comply before taking her hand into both of his, bringing them to his face as he buried his head into the blankets.

'I see Tikal fixed you up well.' Amy broke the silence, smelling the familiar ointments coming from his back.

'Amy, I'm so sorry.' Sonic sniffed, his head shooting up to meet her eyes.

'Sonic-'

'Please, Amy.' The cobalt hero cut her off. 'Can you forgive me?'

Amy looked deep into her hero's eyes, his green orbs now sparkling with tears that threatened to fall. She's known him for as long as she can remember, and not once has she ever seen him cry, or even upset for that matter. Now that she thought about it, Sonic really wasn't one to get emotional about anything? Unless he was happy, of course.

She continued to stare into his eyes, knowing in herself that she was going to forgive him but couldn't find the words to tell him that. Dare she admit it, but Scourge and Fiona had a point. Were his feelings really so genuine that he could be swayed by an imposter with a hypnotising necklace? He had never really shown any signs of romance before, so what is making him so open now?

'Was it any of it true? Did you really have feelings for me? Would you have really given everything up for me?' Amy questioned, her voice quiet.

'I swear, Ames. I'm sorry that was how it all had to go but I wasn't going to let them hurt you because of my bad judgement. They were right, of course I love you, but I never meant to string you along. I was scared.' Sonic admitted before bowing his head.

'I'm sorry you got hurt.' The fuchsia hedgehog said after a minute of silence, able to see his wounds when he leaned over.

'Don't say that, Amy.' Sonic said firmly. 'This is nothing, especially compared to you. You have no idea how much it's breaking me to see you like this, and all because of me.'

'It wasn't your fault, Sonic.' She sighed after another moment's silence.

'What?' Sonic's head shot up, swearing he heard her wrong.

'You couldn't have prevented this. There's really no one to blame here, and even if there was, I don't want to dwell on it – or even think about it anymore.'

The sapphire hedgehog stared at her in amazement and awe, unable to believe how she was seeing the entire situation. She had always been a glass half full kind of gal, though. He let out a shaky sigh before moving himself into the bed her, gently cradling her in his arms, cautious not to hurt her any more than she already was.

'I don't deserve you, Amy Rose. Much less your forgiveness.' Sonic whispered before kissing her forehead.

'You're the Hero of Mobius, Sonic. If you're happy, you deserve it.' Amy smiled as she looked up at him.

Sonic smiled down at her, staring into her glowing, jade orbs before leaning in and kissing her softly. He felt her smile as she complied, moving in as deep as she could without causing herself pain. Sonic laced his fingers with her quills before slowly moving down her arm and lacing their hands together. They began to deepen their kiss, allowing one another to explore each other's mouths before Sonic broke away to kiss her cheek, going down to her neck before coming up again to look at her in all her beauty.

'I love you, Amy. I'll never let anyone hurt you again.' Sonic promised.

'Sonic you'll drive yourself insane trying to protect me in a way that I can't be hurt again. It's just the life we lead, we get hurt. Sometimes more than others, but that's just how it goes. At the end of the day however, I love you for feeling that way. I don't ever want to lose you.' Amy smiled as she stroked his face with the arm she could move.

'You never will.'

.

A few days have passed by and Amy is finally out of bed and into a wheelchair. Sonic was insistent that she stay in bed longer, probably another week, but she even in her weakened state she was able to push him away. Tails had fixed up a wheelchair to suit her before Sonic pushed her around the second floor of his house.

'Sonic, I can wheel myself.' Amy blushed as he wheeled her into the lounge room.

'Amy, you have a broken ankle, a broken arm and a shattered rib. You're lucky I didn't tie you to that bed for another week.' Sonic smirked.

'You probably could have put that better.' Manic chuckled to himself.

'Oh, be quiet, Manic. Look at our little brother all caring!' Sonia gushed.

'You make it sound like he's incapable?' Knuckles cocked a brow through a smile.

'Caring? No. Caring for a _girl_? Debatable.' Tails chuckled.

'Ha. Ha. You're all so funny.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'How are you feeling anyway, Sonic?' Cosmo asked, trying to change the subject.

'Much better now.' He answered as exchanged and happy look with the fuchsia bundle now seated next to him.

'Tikal's ointments seemed to do wonders for your back. Not to mention the rest of us.' Shadow said with a hint of a smile as the peach echidna blushed beside him.

'Yeah, your stuff is great Tikal!' Cream exclaimed cheerfully.

'It's no big deal, just something I whip together for such an occasion.' She replied humbly.

'Think you could _whip up_ a few face masks here and there?' Rouge questioned with a wink.

'Yeah, you need it.' Blaze giggled to herself only for the ivory bat to throw a pillow at her, causing everyone to laugh.

'Alright, I'm starving! Time for dinner!' Silver announced excitedly.

As Cosmo and Cream headed for the kitchen, Tails behind them for a helping hand, everyone else got to laughing and talking the way they normally did at the end of an exciting adventure. Sonic and Amy exchanged a joyful glance as he cradled her in his arms on the couch and gave her a quick, passionate kiss. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes before giggling like school kids.

No one else seemed to notice, except Tikal who was subtly watching them with a knowing smile. She couldn't help but stare, hoping no one noticed, for a minute or two before her vision began to cloud. She could suddenly only see blue and pink blurs before her sight became something completely different, something that was formulating in her head…

 _It's been a year since they started dating, and Sonic has brought the entire gang around to his and Tails' home for a night of food and fun. They all sit around the living room, empty dinner plates stacked on the coffee table. He is announcing something important, about how the year has flown by and how glad he is to have such great friends and a beautiful girlfriend._

 _He pulls out a box from his quills and presents it to the fuchsia hedgehog, before telling her happy anniversary. Everyone watches in anticipation for her to open it, but she is so shocked she is welling with tears and her breathing becomes irregular. She slowly opens it to reveal the most beautiful necklace in all of Mobius, one even Rouge admitted she could never find._

 _Amy pulls it out to admire it's beauty before her blue hero took it, unclipped it and laced it around her neck before kissing her cheek from behind her. Everyone applauded and cheered happily for the couple, excited for them and their anniversary. The boys give Sonic crap about being mushy, causing everyone to laugh as the girls admired her new jewel._

 _After which, they switch on the stereo, blaring music throughout the whole house. Tails takes Cosmo's hand, pulling her to her feet so they can dance happily to the upbeat tunes. Knuckles then take Rouge into his arms, spinning her around, causing her to laugh. Before they know it, everyone is up dancing, Cream in the middle of them all as Sonia and Manic lift her up, causing her to giggle._

 _Sonic then looks at Amy, letting the rest of the room become a blur. He whispers something to her, causing her to blush and smile bigger than she ever had before. He whirls her around once more before dipping her dramatically to kiss her. When they pull away, he looks into her eyes desperately, to tel her he loves her…_

'Tikal?' A blurred voice questioned.

'Hm?' Tikal answered as she slowly came back into the room.

'Hey? Are you ok? You sort of zoned out for a second.' Shadow cocked a brow at her.

'Yeah I'm… I'm just great.' She smiled at the realisation of what she just saw.

'What happened?'

'I just did something I never have before, and now I know what it takes to be able to do it.'

'What was it?' Shadow questioned, concern thick in his voice as he looked at her.

'I saw the _future_.' She answered as she turned to look at him.

She smiled at the confused and amazed expression on his face before giggling and placing a kiss on his cheek. His entire face suddenly burned the same colour as the streaks through his quills before she nuzzled into his shoulder, causing him to wrap an arm around her. She smiled at his touch, continuing to look at Sonic and Amy, now knowing what the future had in store for them…

* * *

A few months have come and gone in the blink of an eye, and it was almost Christmas day. All of knothole is decorated from one end to the other in lights, trees and all kinds of Christmas baubles. Sonic had been in the city all day searching for the perfect gift for Amy to open Christmas morning. Manic offered to go with him for a second opinion, but experience had taught the young hedgehog anything, it was that Manic's taste were a far cry from his and Amy's.

Now that the sun had almost set, the entire gang was at Amy's cottage home for the first of their seasonal dinners. The fuchsia hedgehog didn't doubt they'd end up here again tomorrow for an actual Christmas dinner, but low and behold, the boys insisted on a Christmas Eve celebration. The whole gang were gathered in the lounge room, talking, laughing and listen to festive music.

'So, what did you decide on?' An ivory bat asked quietly.

'Don't let this go to your head, Rouge, but I chose the one you suggested.' Sonic rolled his eyes through a smirk.

'I did tell you bringing me along today was in your best interest, now didn't I?' She smiled proudly as she dramatically flipped her short hair over her shoulder.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Sonic chuckled before the two clinked their glasses and drank.

'What are you guys talking about over here?' Amy asked as she walked over and slipped her arms around Sonic.

'Oh, nothing.' Rouge shrugged innocently before walking away.

Amy tilted her head in confusion before looking up at her man, only for him to chuckle and shrug just as innocently, making Amy suspicious. The two took a seat on the couch, next to Cream and Silver who were having some sort of skilled eating contest, chocolate smeared all over their muzzles. The hedgehog couple giggled as Amy smeared away a small blotch of chocolate from the young rabbit's face to show her and laugh.

'You really are a pig, Silver.' Blaze shook her head.

'You wuv it.' Silver mumbled out through a mouth full of chocolate.

'If I'd known there would be an eating contest with my chocolates, I would have made so much more!' Cosmo laughed besides Shadow.

'No amount of chocolate would be enough. Silver is a bottomless pit!' Shadow chuckled lowly.

'Yeah, I think you might as well give up while you're ahead, Cream.' Knuckles added.

'Oh ay!' Cream got out through a mouthful of food, insisting she could keep going.

'You're turning into such a lady, Cream.' Tikal giggled.

'She's always a lady? Unless of course she's trying to show Silver what for, then that's excusable!' Manic laughed.

'I can't believe how much you two are fitting in after dinner!' Tails exclaimed.

'Maybe they're both bottomless pits?' Sonia shrugged causing everyone to laugh.

The gang couldn't help continue to watch the battle of the foods unfold in front of them, until Silver finally fell on the floor from exhaustion, allowing Cream to claim victory much to everyone's surprise. Rouge topped up everyone's glasses before they toasted to a happy holiday, letting the laughter and music flow around them in Amy's living room.

Amy let out a happy sigh as she smiled, watching the gang laugh, drink and talk the way they normally did. She loved her dysfunctional little family, and thanked Chaos every day that they were safe, especially after the fiasco with the Anti-Mobians a few months back. Sonic looked down at the beautiful hedgehog in his arms and smiled before kissing her forehead.

'Come with me.' He whispered and led her into the kitchen.

'What's going on?' Amy smiled at him when they stopped.

'I want you to open your present now, when it's just us.'

'Really? Are you sure?'

'Sure I'm sure.' Sonic smiled as he took out a small box as if from nowhere.

Amy looked down at it in his hands before giving him an amazed look, trying to steady her breathing as she took it from him. She opened it slowly, revealing what was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked down at a stunning sterling silver chained locket, a beautiful big heart on the end.

'I know it's kind of corny, but I saw it and-'

'Sonic. It's beautiful.' Amy cut him off.

'Read the inscription.' He insisted, a red hue making its way onto his muzzle.

She did as she was told, flipping the heart over to reveal a beautiful cursive inscription. She read it over twice just to make sure she was seeing it clearly. She traced over it with her fingertips gingerly before looking up at Sonic with a beaming smile and joyous tear rimming her eyes. She threw her arms around him abruptly and nuzzled into his shoulder.

'I love you, Sonic.' She whispered.

'I love you.' He replied as he brought her back to stare into her eyes before kissing her fervently.  
 _  
No imposter holds a candle to you.  
You'll always be the pink to my blue.  
Merry Christmas, Amy.  
I love you._


End file.
